


My life.

by Dark_Star_Core



Series: Trials on the Surface [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star_Core/pseuds/Dark_Star_Core
Summary: 20 years ago... something changed with a family...





	

Mommy… it’s my birthday today… did you remember…? You said you could take me to your work today. I wanna see what you do every day…  
_______________________________

 

The whole room seemed to shake violently. Gaster had to grab onto the desk from being flung across the room The machine in front of the desk glowed a violent orange and vibrated. A loud electronic voice rose from the speakers: “Warning. CORE Unstable. Proceed To Shelter Immediately.” Frisk and Gaster stared at each other in shock and horror. This wasn’t supposed to happen!  
Frisk stared at Gaster. “Gaster…” the low whisper came from their throats.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“You sure you typed in all the formulas I sent you?”  
“Well, yeah but-”  
“Even the smaller ones at the bottom?”  
“... What smaller ones at the bottom…? Oh...”  
“Welp, we’re dead. It was nice knowing ya G”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here you go! This is meant to advertise my coming sequel series, Trials on the Surface. Make of this what you will... :)


End file.
